Malpensados
by mochidaddy
Summary: ¿Sexo o algo más? Ese era el dilema. [Regalo para Liz]


**Summary:** ¿Sexo o algo más? Esa era el dilema.

 **Advertencias:** Idioteces, parodias de tropos y OoC. Romanogers all the way down.

 **Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Disney.

 ** _¡FELIZ CUMPLE, LIZ!_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Malpensados**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

.

.

.

Clint Barton había visto muchas cosas en su vida, desde los más crueles crímenes hasta las más conmovedoras hazañas dignas de un héroe de ficción. Había puesto su vida al límite en más ocasiones de las que a él le gustaría contar, y aunque él sabía perfectamente que a veces era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, su instinto más masoquista le urgía a descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras esa puerta.

¿Y qué era aquello que carcomía a Clint a abrir la puerta? Pues sencillamente que, dando un simple paseo por la base de los Nuevos Vengadores, tuvo que pasar por esa puerta; la puerta que daba a la habitación de Natasha. Y aunque normalmente hubiera entrado y sorprendido a la pelirroja, fue una simple palabra lo que lo detuvo antes de girar el pomo.

 _—_ _¡Na-Natasha!_

Y tampoco es como si estuviera impresionado de encontrar a pobres almas en desgracia en el cuarto de Natasha, él mismo fue una de ellas hace años antes de conocer a Laura; pero lo que lo hizo pensar dos veces era porque conocía esa voz. Y el saber de quién era fue lo que lo asustó.

 _—"_ _¡¿Cómo pudo?!"_ —pensó, notando que la voz de sus pensamientos se parecía sospechosamente a Helen Lovejoy.

No, enserio: _¿Cómo pudo?_

Literalmente, lo que oyó era algo que las mujeres (y algunas raras fanáticas que había conocido a lo largo de los años) de 1940 a 2012 podían fantasear; y allí estaba su mejor amiga, cumpliendo la fantasía de dichas mujeres con nada más y nada menos que el Capitán América.

¡El jodido Capitán América! ¡El símbolo de la honestidad, pureza y virginidad! ¡Era el virgen de 95 años! Y aparentemente o se lo traían desde hace tiempo o Rogers se había hartado, de cualquier manera estaba seguro que la pelirroja debió haber roto algún récord mundial. Y bueno, aunque una parte de él estaba ciertamente orgulloso (que era el jodido Capi, por dios), otra no sabía si asustarse o partirse de la risa ante la perspectiva de Natasha dominando a Rogers.

Y aparentemente no era el único que lo notó, porque justamente en ese momento debió acercarse la persona menos indicada en esos momentos.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal, Legolas?

 _—"_ _Mierda"_ —pensó—. Eh, hola Tony.

—¿Qué haces en la puerta de Romanoff? Créeme que tengo suficiente drama con mi propia hija para soportar un drama familiar por engaño.

—¡Yo jamás engañaría a Laura! —exclamo de ipso-facto, asqueado ante la perspectiva de ser el quien estuviera dentro junto a Natasha . Bufó, ignorando a Stark—. De todos modos, no es nada importante.

—¡Dios, Natasha!

Y en esos momentos, Clint estaba seguro si había alguien allá arriba, seguramente lo odiaba.

—Vamos, seguramente tienes que decirle algo importante para interrumpir —razonó, como si aquello fuera una verdad universal—. Es decir, tendrías que ser bastante idiota como para interrumpir a Natasha en su juego. Créeme, ella es una máquina.

—¡¿Qué?! —en esos momentos, la frase "¡¿Cómo pudo?!" se repetía en la cabeza de Clint cual disco rayado, no porque Natasha se acostara con gente, sino al pensar que tan baja podría tener el autoestima para meterse con alguien como Stark—. ¿Acaso tú…?

—¿Qué hemos jugado? ¡Claro! Aunque obviamente estábamos pasados de copas cuando lo hicimos…

— _"_ _Claro que tendría que estar borracha para meterse contigo, so creído_ " —pensó burlonamente, viendo la aparente lógica que aplicaba Stark. Sin embargo, mientras cualquier hombre podría decirse afortunado de que alguien como la flamante pelirroja lo considerara digno de ella cual martillo de Thor, la cara de Stark no era precisamente de felicidad como Clint intuía. Es más, se le veía un tanto… ¿avergonzado? Lo cual lo llevó a dos pensamientos. 1) Que Stark era más imbécil de lo que él creía (y eso era mucho decir); o 2) que quizás no era lo que él creía—. Y, ¿por qué esa cara?

—Porque, mi querida Katniss, mientras el clásico truco del embriague y follaje ha funcionado (claro, excepto con Pepper), tu amiga es tan profesional que me tuvo jugando al Twister.

—¿ _Twister_? —preguntó, incrédulo y con una mirada que simplemente gritaba «¿me estás jodiendo?». Sinceramente, conociendo a Tony, esperaba que su truco hubiera funcionado… pero luego recordó que era Natasha de quien estaban hablando, y una partida de Twister con Tony Stark sonaba más factible que enredarse con el billonario—. Eh, ¿seguro que Twister no es una juerga para tener sexo sin compromisos?

—¿Acaso tengo cara de Steve Rogers? —Bromeó con una sonrisa ladina, y mientras en otra situación Clint se hubiera echado a reír, esta vez todo le parecía tan surrealista que su gesto extrañado no había cambiado—. De todos modos, no te quedes ahí parado esperando una invitación, Barton.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no pienso entrar ahí! Es… inapropiado.

Y esta vez, el tuno de ocupar la mirada de «¿me estás jodiendo» fue el turno de Tony.

—Por favor, Barton, tú y Romanoff son bastante cercanos… quizás demasiado para mis propios gustos, pero estoy seguro que no le va a importar que entres e interrumpas su sesión de entrenamiento.

Clint Barton quizás no fuera el foco más brillante de armario, pero no necesitaba ser ningún Stephen Strange para saber que Tony estaba increíblemente equivocado sobre la situación. Y a decir verdad, era hasta cómico. Tony Stark, una de las mentes más brillantes del último siglo, ¡y no sólo eso! Autodenominado Playboy #1 pensaba inocentemente que lo que estaba pasando allí dentro era una sesión de entrenamiento. Que ternurita.

—Okey, Tony, no sé si tanto olor a gas te ha atrofiado el cerebro, pero estoy bastante seguro que lo último que está ocurriendo en ese cuarto es una sesión de entrenamiento —explicó como si se tratara del pequeño Nathaniel a quien le estaba hablando, lo cual sólo enojó a Tony y aumentó el ego de Clint—. Y sinceramente, yo no tengo gana de amanecer con la cabeza llena de plomo.

—Oh, entonces dime, Robin Hood, ¿qué cree usted que está pasando detrás de esa puerta?

—Pues… ya sabes —hizo gestos con las manos, las cuales por la expresión en la cara del genio no entendió—… el… chaca-chaca… que están viendo a Jesús… que están clavando el clavo en la pared… que se están yendo al cielo y de regreso…

Y como si un foco imaginario se iluminara, la expresión de Tony cambió de incredulidad a sorpresa en menos de un segundo. Y cuando Clint podría clamar la derrota, se encontró frente a un Tony Stark riendo a carcajadas.

Esperen, ¿qué?

—OH-POR-DIOS —exclamó, parando un segundo su risa antes de volver a la carga—. ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

—¿Qué no puede ser qué, Stark?

—¡Que en verdad creas que Rogers esté ahí con Romanoff!

—¿Y por qué no? Si se puede saber.

—Oh, mi querido Barton, te explicaré porque —y en menos de un segundo, el Hombre de Hierro se encontraba rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Barton, mientras estos miraban hacía el horizonte (y Clint se preguntaba si en su vida pasada golpeó a su madre para merecer eso)—: 1) Es Steve Rogers de quien estamos hablando, y aunque admito que sería hilarante ver el escenario que me plantea, dudo que pase. 2) De ser así, hablamos de Romanoff, quien seguramente sólo está practicando y transmitiéndole sus conocimientos para el día en que el Capipaleta tenga que vérselas con su amigo del brazo biónico.

Y aunque ciertamente el escenario que le planteaba Tony era muchísimo más factible que el que él se había imaginado (no lo admitiría en voz clara, obviamente) la idea de que su amiga no pudiera corromper la inocencia del Capitán se le antojaba, como mínimo, absurda. Estaban hablando no sólo de una espía y maestra asesina, sino de una seductora por naturaleza con un extraño parecido a Scarlett Johannson, algo que puesto cerca de un manojo de nervios ante las mujeres como era Steve era, ante todo, un desvirgue digno de contar.

—… De todos modos, seguramente lo que oyes está fuera de contexto.

—Okey, okey —el arquero se zafó del agarre del bajito billonario, mirándolo como si estuviera diciendo una locura—. No tendré un doctorado, pero no necesito ser Freud para saber que lo que oigo no puede ser mal interpretado.

—Barton, seguramente están, que se yo, curándose las heridas o contándose historias de guerra. Sabes lo nenaza que puede ser Rogers —y por primera vez en su vida, Clint rodó su ojos ante un argumento de Stark en contra de la sensible (y porque no, santurrona) manera de ser de Rogers—. ¡Oh, vamos, sabes que tengo razón! Tengo una hija adolescente, sé perfectamente cuando una escena que parece de sexo no lo es.

Como aparentemente dos Vengadores (bueno, uno de ellos retirado) discutiendo era suficiente, el novato Sam Wilson se encontraba en esos momentos pasando por el pasillo, esperando encontrar al Capitán y contarle sobre su nuevo recluta. Obviamente, grande fue su sorpresa (y fastidio) cuando el castaño lo agarró de brazo, arrastrándole a su discusión.

—Sam, dinos, ¿qué es lo primero que te viene a la gente cuando escuchas eso? —preguntó el billonario al Vengador alado, quien solamente frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Escuchar qué?

 _—_ _¡Ah, ah!_

—¡Eso! —ambos señalaron a la habitación.

Ante la vista de Sam dando su opinión al respecto, Clint no pudo evitar sonreír ante su inminente derrota. Obviamente, Sam era un hombre honesto y de bien que había vivido muchas cosas y por ende, probaría que…

—Escucho a Steve quejándose como en todos sus entrenamientos.

… aparentemente, hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¿me van a decir que eso no sonó a un gemido erótico? ¡Porque estoy muy seguro que ESO es un gemido erótico! —explicó el arquero exasperado.

—Oh, créeme, eso es exactamente igual a como el Cap suena en sus entrenamientos —les explicó como si fuera la verdad universal—. Aunque ahora no podré ver los entrenamientos de la misma manera, gracias Ojo de Halcón.

—Okey, okey, obviamente le he preguntado a las personas equivocadas.

—¡Oye!

—Así que le preguntaré a alguien más, ¡María! —llamó a la siguiente víctima, quien solamente suspiró ante la aparente idiotez que llevaban esos tres—. Okey, no hay manera de que mal interpretes esto.

—¿Mal interpretar qué, Barton? —preguntó la secretaria, quien solamente pensaba responder para irse lo más rápido de ahí posible—. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que díganme que tengo que escuchar.

— _Steve… Steve… ¡Steve!_

—¡ESO! —respondieron inmediatamente los tres hombres.

—Eso no prueba nada.

 _—_ _¡Quítame-el-codo!_

—Oh, ¿eso?

—Si —respondió Clint, esperanzado. Claramente, Maria, siendo María, tendría más cabeza que esos zoquetes siendo mujer. Por lo que obviamente les haría ver…

—Eso sonó a Natasha quejándose de alguna imprudencia por parte de Rogers en el entrenamiento.

… que, a este paso, iba a terminar en el loquero.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si es que bien pudo…!

—¿…Ponerle el codo en el pelo por accidente? Barton, estamos hablando de Natasha, ya lo habría freído a balazos de ser así —fue el turno de María de explicarle a un estupefacto Clint como si fuera el pequeño Nathaniel, y no un maestro asesino como él.

—Además, si algo me ha enseñado Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, es que la primera vez siempre es mágica y naturalmente perfecta —fue el turno de Tony de hablar, y aunque Clint no quería saber qué demonios hacía Tony Stark leyendo eso (y luego decían que él era el tonto), no podía evitar pensar que quizás la primera vez de Tony no fue tan _naturalmente_ perfecta.

Quizás, fue la molestia; quizás fueron las ganas de probar por una vez que podría ser más inteligente, intuitivo o cualquier cosa que Tony Stark; demonios, probablemente fueron las ganas de enseñarles a todos que él tenía la razón y nadie más, y quizás hubiese sido egoísta, y sólo por eso abrió la puerta sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Oh-por-Dios —entonaron los otros tres.

Y a pesar de todo, Clint sonrió, porque tuvo la razón.

Obviamente, la sonrisa le duró poco cuando el tacón de su mejor amiga dio de lleno contra su cabeza.

* * *

La pelirroja exhaló al arrastrar el último de los cuerpos en la habitación. Ninguno de ellos era Hulk o algo por el estilo, pero no por eso pesaban menos. Steve se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero entre gruñidos la espía amablemente se negó.

Pese a que ya habían pasado minutos desde el incidente, el sonrojo seguía adornando las mejillas de Steve como si alguien le hubiese salpicado pintura escarlata en la cara, pero ciertamente intentaba mantener su compostura y no volver a ser el manojo de nervios que había sido dentro de la habitación de Natasha.

—¿Estás segura que es lo correcto? —preguntó al verlos dormir—. Es decir, deberíamos despertarlos y hablar de ello.

—Créeme, Rogers, después de eso lo mejor es darles tiempo. Además, se iban a enterar de todas maneras —explicó sencillamente la pelirroja. Aun así, el súper-soldado no parecía convencido.

—Es que… dios, no me había sentido tan avergonzado desde que me descubrieron al intentar alistarme e los 40 —declaró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Natasha sonrió coquetamente, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aumentando aún más el sonrojo del rubio. No lo diría en voz alta, pero le resultaba adorable.

—No te avergüences, estuviste bien para ser la primera vez —le felicitó.

—¿Se notó tanto?

—Pues a menos que siempre pongas el codo con tus parejas…

Mantuvo su sonrisa, mientras la pegaba hacía él y la besaba. Quizás, por primera vez, sólo tenía que tomar su consejo.

* * *

 **Poco tengo que decir, más allá de desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Liz y que** ** _I regret nothing._**


End file.
